disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kodi
Kodiak, or Kodi as he is more commonly referred to, is the son of Balto and Jenna, and is the brother of Aleu and four others. He appears in Balto II: Wolf Quest as a pup, but isn't featured prominently until Balto III: Wings of Change, of which he is the deuteragonist. Personality Kodi has appeared to display a similar personality to Balto. Kodi has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, but also has his faults (such as allowing Balto to attempt a rescue mission into the Alaskan frontier alone for the sake of keeping his job). He remains fiercely loyal to his friends. Going to such heights such as forsaking his family's wishes to keep them content. He is also laid-back and cool-headed. He has a strong drive and passion for sled racing and wishes to push himself to the limits due to events in his childhood, where he was physically the weakest of the entire litter (obviously the runt of the litter). Shares a strong bond with his father due again to his childhood experiences and is extremely proud to be his son. He's one of the glass is always half full type. Appearance Unlike his sister, Kodi mainly takes after his mother. He has the appearance of a red and white Siberian Husky, despite his wolfdog heritage. Unlike Aleu, he and all of the other pups have no knowledge of their wolf ancestry. Biography ''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' Kodiak was born to Balto and Jenna within the same litter as his sister's Aleu. It is unknown where he resides in the order of age but many fans consider him to be the youngest of the group. As a pup, Kodi was always ready to engage in activities with his brothers and sisters, but found himself unable to keep up with running activities. Although this left Kodi dismayed, never believing himself capable, this allowed him to build a closer relationship with his father Balto, who would run with his son constantly until the day he would finally outrun him. ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' Sometime between the events of Wolf Quest and Balto III: Wings of Change even before, Kodi attained a very high interest in the local mail team, specifically in becoming lead dog. Most likely due to his father's past with sled dog racing. Sometime during that period he attained a position on the mail team and displayed superb skills with his job. During the events of Wings of Change, Kodi displayed a wide variety of traits that showed how easily swayed he was by his friends. Such as valuing their position on the team and overall welfare over that of a human being's life. This trait colliding roughly with both his parents. Later on his true personality revealed itself when he chose to pursue and aid his father in rescuing the pilot Duke, over the initial wishes of his comrades. Kodi's future remains unknown, but it can be said that he continues with his mail duties and remains close to his parents, sibilings and friends in Nome. Fandom Brother & Sister Reunite A Love Story The Meeting of a Strange Visitor Becoming a Father Gallery Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-1519.jpg Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-1463.jpg Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-1414.jpg Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-971.jpg Aleu images0003.jpg Aleu images0001.jpg Trivia *His name may be in reference to the Kodiak Islands, off the coast of Alaska. Category:Animals Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Lovers Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Hybrids